A high speed data packet access (HSDPA) technology is introduced in Release 5 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In the HSDPA technology, a packet switching technology is used to transmit data by using a short sub-frame as a transmission time interval (TTI). Each sub-frame lasts 2 ms. A user equipment (UE) may transmit one media access control-high speed packet data unit (MAC-hs PDU) in each TTI. The network may dynamically select a proper air interface transmission ratio and air interface transmission power according to the channel condition of the UE in each TTI. The network transmits data to the UE by using a high speed physical data sharing channel (HS-PDSCH), and uses a high speed sharing control channel (HS-SCCH) as an associated control channel to indicate related control information. The UE reports feedback information to the network by using a high speed dedicated physical control channel (HS-DPCCH). The feedback information of the UE includes a channel quality indicator (CQI) that indicates the current channel condition of the UE and a hybrid automatic request (HARQ) ACK/NACK.
During the specific implementation, the UE reports a CQI value through the HS-DPCCH. Release 5 defines 30 CQI values. Each CQI value indicates a combination of a transport block size (TBS), the number of channels, and a modulation mode. When the UE reports a CQI value, it indicates that, under the current channel condition, the network uses the combination of the TBS, the number of channels, and the modulation mode indicated by the CQI, which may ensure that the UE receives the TBS with a block error rate (BLER) of 10% in an additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) channel.
When a NodeB transmits data to the UE, the NodeB needs to refer to information such as the CQI, the number of available code words of the cell, available power of the cell, and the data traffic to be transmitted in a buffer to allocate air interface transmission resources to the UE. The number of code words (also represented by the number of physical channels) and the power are two necessary air interface transmission resources.
During the implementation of the present application, the inventor discovers the following problem in the prior art: If only the number of code words or only the power is used up, the allocation of air interface transmission resources fails. Therefore, in the process of allocating the number of code words and power, it is very important to allocate the number of code words and power in balanced mode. Currently, no proper technical solution is available for allocating the number of code words and power in balanced mode.